Blame
by Anmras
Summary: Estel Aragorn is asked by Legolas to help Mirkwood battle. Orcs appear in the woods, things take a turn for the ultimate worst. Escape for Estel and Legolas is impossible. Pg13 for torture, gets very dark later! First Fic! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Mirkwood Visitor  
  
The sun arose and the mist shifted away, revealing the magnificent surrounding forests and gardens of Rivendell. The intertwining branches created the magnificent ceilings of the House of Elrond. Leaves fluttered and tossed in the light breeze. The night before it had rained and every blossom and stem was coated in beads of dew that sparkled like jewels. To Estel's eyes no blossom or bead shone brighter then the lady Arwen.  
  
'You gaze at her like she is a landscape of unmentionable beauty.' Estel started at the whisper in his ear and looked over his shoulder. He was face-to-face with a tall elf with blonde locks and brightly shining eyes. 'If it were my place I would complement her on her stunning aura.' Estel was startled with the visitor. He had appeared from nowhere and was a stranger to the human's wide eyes.  
  
'Who are you?' he asked. The elf smiled and leaned back against the statue.  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.' Aragorn's eyes bulged.  
  
'Prince Legolas...' he stared in amazement. Looking the elf up and down he noticed how differently he dressed. His robes were of olive and brown, forest colors, and he had a deep sea-green cloak that hid a quiver of arrows on his back. He was very tall and his face was carved to match the looks of a lord.  
  
'Please, Estel, don't call me "prince".' Aragorn bowed and apologized. The elf prince rolled his eyes.  
  
'How do you know my name?' he asked, stuttering.  
  
'You are known to my realm, Estel.' said Legolas politely. 'I have been tied up in matters concerning the realm of Mirkwood and have not found time to meet you. After a fifteen-year-tie-up I have finally made it to Rivendell to meet the adopted son of Elrond.' Estel flushed.  
  
'May I ask about the concerns of Mirkwood?' Estel bowed again, waiting in tensity for the response.  
  
'You may ask, and I may give you the answer!' laughed Legolas. 'My home is being slowly covered by the veil of the shadow. I fear that the Dark Lord stirs and that our forest will soon be taken over by the dark.' Estel could the shine in the elf's magnificent eyes be shaded over. He knew the realm of Mirkwood was in danger, but he never thought of how the elves must feel with this threat.  
  
'I will pray for the realm, Legolas Greenleaf.' Legolas slowly nodded and looked at him.  
  
'We should not trouble ourselves with grim events.' he stated, straightening up. 'Elrond has set up the mid-day meal in his house. We will discuss much then.' With that, he turned and left. Estel was left stunned and stupefied. The prince of Mirkwood had just spoken to him as though they were long friends. He felt highly honored at the invited to a med-day meal. He looked over his shoulder to see Arwen one last time, sitting in her golden gown by the sparkling fountain reading her novel.  
  
Grinning, Estel left the garden and prepared for the meal.  
  
*  
  
Elrond and Legolas exchanged a happy conversation. Estel listened carefully, catching every word but not adding any of his own. He ate in revered silence and watched the graceful hand movements of the elves.  
  
'Estel, how did you find the meal?' asked Elrond. Estel smiled and answered:  
  
'Most magnificent, father.' he made sure he sat up straight and was careful to mind his manners most precisely.  
  
'The food in Rivendell is a constant pleasure, Elrond.' agreed Legolas, placing his napkin among the leftovers on his plate. 'Now that our bodies are filled, may we discuss the matter you and I agreed on?' Elrond nodded.  
  
'Quite right, Legolas.' the lord turned to Estel and shifted in his seat. Estel stared at him, attempting to be polite at it. 'Estel, Legolas has told me of the horrendous troubles they've been having in Mirkwood. He's asked for our assistance to battle against the wargs and trolls and other such creatures to the south of their wood. I have agreed to send a company of ten men along with you.'  
  
'Pardon?' asked Estel.  
  
'Legolas has asked me personally if I thought you were fit to go.' Estel gazed at Legolas, mouth opened. 'We came upon an agreement that it was about time you received your first experience in real battle. You have accomplished necessary training and exceeded requirements needed even in the out army.'  
  
'I hope you agree with us, Estel.' said Legolas, leaning closer. 'I've heard of few with such skills as you, even in the elven world.' Estel felt his face grew hot as Elrond and Legolas listened intently for a response.  
  
'I do admit that I would find a real battle a very good lesson in fighting, but am I really ready?' he asked. 'I mean, I've only been training for five years and-'  
  
'But that is it, Estel!' said Elrond. 'You have been training for five years and you skills are impeccable! Elrohir and Elladen even cannot find a single flaw in your swordsmanship and your archery is worthy of sport!' Aragorn felt immensely embarrassed with these overwhelming comments. Indeed, battle would bring great expierence for future events meant to come. However, he wasn't sure how he would feel battling against these creatures with little knowledge of them. He knew that they wouldn't let him get hurt, no matter what, but he felt a strange pang of fear from the offer.  
  
'Very well.' he said finally. 'I will join the company and fight for Mirkwood.'  
  
*  
  
Over the next few days, Estel and Legolas grew to know each other very well. He was a friendly elf with much to say that was very interesting to hear. He was surprised to find some humor in him as well. Estel found he had an odd respect for trees. Whenever they walked into the forest he would be silent and stare up at the leaves. They shared many similarities, including the loving attraction to Arwen.  
  
'Why don't you approach her?' asked Estel.  
  
'It is not my place to tell her how I feel. Besides, we are not the only love struck ones. She has possessed the hearts of many and they have all gotten over their infatuation. I believe mine will pass as well.'  
  
'How long?' pressed Estel. 'When did you begin to find her attractive?'  
  
'For two years now.' replied Legolas. 'When did you first see her beauty?' Estel sighed.  
  
'All my life.'  
  
In a week's time, Elrond had put together a company and they were prepared for taking leave. The elves and human would lead the horses across the High Pass over the Misty Mountains and head along the edge of Mirkwood and enter in the south. Twelve grand steeds and two powerful mules had been taken from the Rivendell Royal Stable for the voyage. Legolas guessed that it would take perhaps a month to arrive at the south end of the forest and ten days to arrive at the battle destination.  
  
'We must use stealth. The enemy may have sent spies out for us. As long as we don't run into trouble, everything should go as smooth as heartwood.'  
  
Little did they know that trouble with Wargs and Trolls should have been the least of their worries. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews guys! I've finished this story already on my pc so you expect a new chapter everyday! Hope you like the story! It's my first one!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The High Pass  
  
As the company headed up the steep slope towards the High Pass, Estel began to feel slightly dizzy. It wasn't long before Legolas noticed and halted for a quick break.  
  
'The higher we go, the sicker you'll get.' he told Estel as he handed him the elvish waybread, Lembas. 'I only hope you'll be able to stick out at the peak of the path.' Estel felt restored as soon as the bread went down his throat, but Legolas insisted that he rested a small bit. In a short time, they were off again.  
  
The landscape changed drastically as they ascended the mountain. The leafy trees faded into coniferous statues bathed in snow. The white substance grew deeper and deeper until it was up to the steed's knees. Estel noticed one time the  
  
As the day drew to a close, Estel felt dizzy again. This time, the figures before him blurred and he couldn't focus. Legolas assisted him as the campfire was made and the bedrolls were unpacked.  
  
'I will let you sleep on my bedroll with your on top to keep you warm.' he said as he threw a blanket over Estel's shoulders.  
  
'Won't you be cold?' asked Estel. Legolas didn't answer.  
  
'You'll need your strength more then any of us here. Sleep heavy and do not let the night trouble you.'  
  
The next morning Estel saw that Legolas was the first up. He paced around the dead fire, glaring at it as though it was a long-term enemy.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Estel quietly. The elves around him began to stir and they awoke.  
  
'Nothing.' said Legolas, shaking his head.  
  
Packing went quickly and they continued on towards the High Pass. Legolas walked at the front with Estel right behind still on horseback. He only got dizzy once that day but it was more severe then the other few occasions. He had nearly fallen off his horse and the voices around him grew dull. They paused for a long time before Aragorn could hold his head up once more.  
  
The next morning, Aragorn peeked out from under Legolas's bedroll to see the elven prince staring at the coals of the fire again. His eyes seemed infuriated and angry. Estel sat up and Legolas looked at him. 'Time to go.' he said.  
  
As they approached the peak the dizzy spells grew more frequent and more threatening. Legolas cursed himself for not thinkning about how the height of the mountain climb would affect the human. He would help him off his horse, feed him Lembas and water, then give him an extra blanket to fight off the cold and continue on. The chill at night worsened dramatically as they reached the highest point of their climb. After the unceasing weariness that came over the human he finally passed out.  
  
Legolas awoke him and fed him a whole Lembas cake. Estel ate greedily and felt very refreshed. 'We'll be descending now, and you may grow ill.' Estel nodded.  
  
'I'll be fine.'  
  
After the grueling mountain climb and descent the company finally reached the plains that stretched from the edge of the Misty Mountains to Mirkwood. Estel was unable to remain true to his word and grew ill from the severe change in temperature. Legolas fed him and they were forced to remain at one campsite for two days. Estel couldn't recall the painful pressure on his lungs and the ache in his mind. Legolas argued with one of the elves who said they shouldn't have brought him on this journey.  
  
'I told you he'd just be in the way.' he hissed quietly, trying to keep his voice low so that Estel wouldn't overhear.  
  
'He'll pull his weight when we arrive at Mirkwood.' contorted Legolas calmly and loud enough so that everyone could hear.  
  
'How do you know? You haven't even seen him fight.'  
  
'I had Elrond's information, and his word is more then enough.' Defeated, the elf turned away and muttered:  
  
'His name is LORD Elrond.'  
  
Estel was soon well and no more arguments erupted among the group. Legolas rode alongside the human and they talked all day. They shared humorous stories and sorrowful songs that made the elves laugh and weep. It wasn't four more days until they came to the Old Ford. They rested there for a full day.  
  
Estel awoke suddenly in the night for no apparent reason. He sat up and looked around. Legolas was out of his bedroll again and staring at the hot coals of the smoldering campfire.  
  
'Go back to sleep, Estel.' he muttered without turning his head to see him. 'There is nothing to worry about.' Estel tossed and turned but couldn't find sleep. He didn't see Legolas return to his bedroll either.  
  
Days passed quickly now as they approached the battle at hand. Estel and Legolas slowly grew quieter. Finally, on their thirty-sixth day, they reached the south border of Mirkwood forest. Estel's nerves were shot. He jumped at any unknown sound and his hands began to tremble.  
  
'It won't be as fearsome as you think, Estel.' said Legolas reassuringly. 'We'll arrive at a post to get refreshed in five days. You'll have plenty of time to strategize your battle plan.'  
  
'MY battle plan?'  
  
'Well, yes. We can't attack Wargs from a distance. Their hides are too thick for arrows and knives. Swords work best and every defender needs to know what they're doing. We can't just swing blades around and hope for the best. Think of it like Elrohir and Elladen are the Wargs and you're practicing the swordsmanship against them.' Estel nodded as they headed into the grand cover of the great Mirkwood leaves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Orcs  
  
The journey had taken its toll on Estel, but he was feeling just fine inside the refreshing change of scenery in Mirkwood forest. The trees stretched higher then Estel could've imagined and their roots coiled on the ground in spirals and weaving lines. The horses managed to keep from tripping over the mass of vines that sprawled from the tree branches and the ground itself that Estel couldn't imagine walking through.  
  
'Be aware of Orcs in this part of the forest.' said Legolas quietly to the group them. 'We should be clear of their threat in two day's time.' Estel struggled to breathe quietly, but with the frightening rustle in the underbrush or broken twig of a hare or rodent darting away from the company he would take a sharp breath. The elves traveled in remote quiet. Some of them gazed up at the trees like the human since they had not seen the woodland before.  
  
At one point, Legolas halted. Estel reined his horse and stretched his ears. Even with desperate concentration he couldn't hear the noise that made Legolas turn and stare behind them.  
  
'Wait here.' he whispered so quietly that Estel almost didn't hear him. 'If you hear my word, run.' a strange tensity hovered over the group as Legolas dismounted and left towards the dark woods they had journeyed through. Estel took his steed's reins and watched in suspense as he disappeared behind the curtain of veins.  
  
A sudden squeal and clash of metal broke the silence.  
  
'Ta na neuma*!' cried Legolas. Estel's eyes widened in surprise as he burst from the vines, a blade in his right hand. 'Rima**! Rima!' Estel hesitated as the elves around him bolted on their horses. He gasped once more as an orc ruptured from the foliage and leapt on top of Legolas who swung around and blocked the blow of its dirty blade. Estel winced at the brutish face of the creature. It was black with filthy crooked teeth and boils on its long fingers.  
  
'Estel!' cried an elf who slapped his steed's behind. 'Rima ten'ta***!' the horse lurched and Estel nearly toppled off. Behind him he could hear the battle cry of the grotesque orc. He risked a look over his shoulder. A low- hanging bough collided with his mid-section and his horse catapulted off underneath him. With a cry of pain he fell to the ground. The air left him as he made contact, performing a sickening bounce atop the roots and vines.  
  
Legolas finally plunged the blade into the orc's neck. With a cry more like a hiss, the enemy let out a stingy last breath that made Legolas cough. Without retrieving his blade he ran in the direction of the horses.  
  
'Legolas!' cried Estel as he neared. Legolas nearly tripped over the human's feet as he neared.  
  
'Estel! Lle tyava quell****?' With a cough Estel nodded and Legolas helped him onto his feet. 'We must flee! Orcs are surrounding the area as we speak.' The stumbled slowly along the vines. The sounds of bloodthirsty orcs followed behind them and Estel forced himself to go faster. He noticed now that there was a cut on Legolas's hand and another on his neck.  
  
'Do you need help?' he asked as they broke into a run.  
  
'No more then you, my friend.' he answered. The noise around them was growing to an extreme ballet of racket. Their cries in their foul tongue almost made Estel's ears hurt.  
  
'Wait!' said Legolas in a hushed way. 'Follow me.' As though it was a staircase he leapt up the tree trunk and scuttled out onto a branch. Gripping tightly with his left hand he reached down with his left and pulled Estel off the ground. When they were both in the tree Legolas held a finger to his lips, indicating silence. They waited. The clamor grew louder and Estel could see vines being slashed down in the shadows. Finally, several orcs burst from the forest, screaming like there was no tomorrow. An odor came with them like decaying flesh. Estel made no movement since he and Legolas didn't have any leaves to hide behind, just the sheet of vines that hung all around them.  
  
The Orcs passed by below loudly, but slowly and they didn't even look up. Legolas waited until the last of the slashed vines stopped swaying back and fourth until he leapt down. Estel landed much less gracefully beside him and sighed.  
  
'Are you hurt, Estel?' asked Legolas, facing him.  
  
'I'm fine.' he said. 'Wait about you?' Legolas nodded and replied:  
  
'I actually came out of that a lot less scathed then I thought I would.' Estel laughed. He looked around. Much of the foliage had been cut down, including the vines. The ground was trampled into a red silt.  
  
'It seems that their only pleasure is to destroy things.' said Estel.  
  
'It probably is.' said Legolas, looking beyond the damage towards where the orcs had disappeared. 'The others would've rounded off. Those orcs are pursuing blindly. As long as we don't run into the retreated group as we search for the company we should arrive their soon.' Estel nodded in agreement.  
  
'When will we meet up with them?' he asked.  
  
'We should this evening.' Legolas started off into the woods. 'Just hope that we don't run into any trouble.' Estel hoped.  
  
The inside of the forest grew very hot as the day wore on. It felt as though the heat from the sun was being trapped under the leaves. The vines grew more dispersed as the clambered over the tangles of roots and rocks. They made their way up and down slopes and paused for a break at a murky stream. Legolas offered some water from a hidden flask instead of the brackish muck. Their course followed the trail left behind by the orcs, but Legolas would drift from it every now and again.  
  
'Why do you keep going off the path like that?' Estel asked impatiently.  
  
'Some of the horse tracks go off a little bit.' he replied calmly. 'The horses were in quite a panic.'  
  
'How can you see horse tracks in this?' Estel motioned to the dirt he had been watching the whole time.  
  
'You see the orc tracks, right?' asked the elf as he ducked under a branch still gazing at the ground.  
  
'Who couldn't in this rubble?' replied Estel growing even more anxious. The heat left him thirsty and weak which resulted in an easily frustrated man.  
  
'Imagine that the orc tracks aren't their. Imagine the dirt as the actual ground instead of a trail. What do you see?' Estel rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. As Legolas continued on in the bush, he stared at the ground. Eventually his sight of the orc tracks changed and the hoof marks appeared as vivid as puddles. He eyed them swerving away from the orc path into the brush. He darted towards the tracks, see several orc ones following.  
  
'Some of the band of orcs followed them.' he said quietly. 'They're being followed.' Legolas joined him and examined the tracks. Without explanation he sprinted away into the trees.  
  
Aragorn followed but slowly fell behind. Something pricked at the back of his mind; something wrong, something incongruous. He knew this was part of the elf that was inside him. Elves had a strange sense to danger or enemies. He could feel the strange emotion that a battle produced. Fear and anger filled his mind and he felt suddenly infuriated. He punched at plants in the way and hissed at the roots that nearly made him trip.  
  
He finally burst into a clearing. The scene there was the last thing he expected. The battle looked as though it had already ended. There was an elf on the ground, blood staining the grass around him and his chest immobile. The horses had run off but all the elves remained. Two were holding on up with a bloodied leg. The most frightening part was that the orcs still remained; every last one of them alive. They jabbed spears at the elves in startlingly large circles. There must've been twenty there against eleven injured elves. Estel immediately ducked behind a shrub that hid him from view. The anger and exhilaration was replaced with fear. He peeked through the bush and searched for Legolas. He saw him on his knees with his arms pulled back and an orkish spear pointed directly at his chest.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*, It is a trap!  
  
**, Run!  
  
***, Run for it!  
  
****, Do you feel well? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A Mirkwood Battle  
  
Estel felt waves of fear pelt him. The elves were without hope now and so was he. There was little chance he could take on all the orcs on his own. He couldn't let the company fall into the hands of the enemy so easily though, especially Legolas.  
  
His mind was rocking with ideas. They all seemed either impossible or too slow. He heard one of the elves scream and winced. He peeked over the shrub to see Legolas on the ground. He was slowly getting up on his hands and knees when an orc with a black spear kicked him down again. His eyes widened with shock as Legolas tried to get up once more. The spear was hovering above his back.  
  
'Leave him alone!' Estel cried as he burst from the bush. He drew his sword and sped towards the band of orcs who were yelping in surprise. Estel raised his sword and sliced the side of the first orc he came to. Cries of surprise and anger erupted all around him as he was engulfed by the blistered raw arms of the orcs. He slashed violently, not thinking of strategy or defense. Anger flared in his head and he felt a wave of energy pulse through him into the heart of his foes. He found himself yelling words he had heard in legends and stories. 'Elbereth! Gilthoniel! Elbereth!' The hands retreated, severed and bleeding.  
  
A strange sensation suddenly filled his stomach. It was a flare of pain at first, then a burning numbness. Warm and cool, hot and cold. He cried out in shock and fear to see a spear in his upper pelvis. He lost control of himself and fell to the ground. His sword fell from his hand and flares of pain rocked his bone marrows. Warm blood seeped through the cracks between flesh and metal. He gasped for air.  
  
'Estel!' cried Legolas, standing and running to his side. The orcs pressed in around them, laughing with hate and malice. Legolas picked up the human and stood, staring around him. He glared at every last one of them, staring them down with his hazel orbs. Anger and hatred flared in his heart and he a surge of vigor as Estel had. Everything seemed hopeless.  
  
'Amin delotha lle*!' he cried. The orcs laughed harder. Silence fell when a sickening gurgle sounded out from the back of the crowd.  
  
'Legolas!' over the crowd of orcs the prince elf could see Mirkwood elves appearing all around from the trees. They shot arrows and felled the orcs. Legolas watched in joy and relief as the orcs were slain all around him. The accuracy of the Mirkwood elves was deadly and he didn't fear of any stray arrows.  
  
Orcs tried to run but were shot down before they reached the trees. Legolas ran over to two elves who he knew. Gildaen and Anlamras were two captains of the recruits of Mirkwood. They were twin brothers and reminded Legolas very much of Elrond's twin boys with their black hair and humorous attitude. They were the ones who had taught Legolas the art of archery. The carefully took Estel into their arms and cradled the man as though he were a newborn infant.  
  
'Mani marte**?' asked Gildaen as Anlamras examined the human's wound. Legolas could hear the scream of the last orc falling.  
  
'Orcs followed us! I triggered their pursuit and they evidently caught up with the company while Estel and I were left behind. Estel fell behind and I ran into them. They were about to kill us all when Estel appeared. I found him surrounded by Orcs with a spear in his stomach. Then you arrived, by the sea and stars!'  
  
'The wound is not severe.' reported Anlamras. 'But we should hurry. There is no telling the grade of internal injuries.' Legolas nodded and looked behind him. There were three injured elves, one who couldn't walk, and one dead.  
  
'How will we transport the injured?' he asked. Gildaen looked over Legolas's shoulder.  
  
'We can only help them along. The fort is no more then two miles from here. Do you know why they were in the forest?'  
  
'The orcs?' asked Legolas, pulling his gaze away from the injured. 'I suspect they followed us from the high pass. They're probably sent from somewhere, but who knows where?'  
  
'We may worry about such things later.' responded Gildaen. 'We must treat the wounded and remember the deceased.'  
  
Legolas helped the elves build a stretcher from vines and two fallen logs. They made it like a hammock and secured the vines from one log to the other. When they finished they made two more and placed the elf who couldn't walk and Estel on their own. When they came to the dead elf Legolas recognized him as the debater at the bottom of the High Pass. He carefully shut his green eyes and placed his right hand over his heart in respect. He felt very little emotion.  
  
After the elves were prepared to make the hour-long journey, Gildaen and Anlamras walked beside Estel and the other helpless elf to treat their wounds. The spear in Estel's stomach was cut and tossed aside. The orcs had been piled and burned. They left them behind and could smell the odor for the whole trek. Estel was in and out of the whole situation. He would moan and say words that meant nothing to the elves. Legolas gently covered his mouth when he started to speak about Arwen. The elves noticed and smirked.  
  
The last part of the journey was to climb a rocky rise. The elves found it simple enough but a human would choose to go around it. There was little difficulty with the stretchers and they managed to accomplish the task. When they reached the peak the fort was built right there.  
  
It was a fort such as in the south in Rohan in which wood posts would be set close together nor of the kind in Gondor where stones would be plastered together in high walls. The fort was a grand circle of thick trees with branches stretched out for maybe two hundred meters. The roots were entangled like walls and grew in knots that created a pattern of arches. The trees were higher then any others around them and the whole thing took up over a whole mile in a circle. The sight awed the Rivendell elves and made the Legolas grin in pride.  
  
They made their way towards the fort that would be their home for the next few weeks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*, I hate you!  
  
**, What happened? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Secrets  
  
'Stop, please!' begged Estel as a renewed wave of pain flew over him like an electric shock. 'It hurts! Stop!' He writhed and cried as the pain slowly subsided. 'Please, don't do it again!' the elves around him sighed.  
  
'We must do it one more time Estel.' said Gildaen. 'Your wound will not heal if we do not treat it. You must lie still.' Legolas was kneeling beside Estel on the fluffy bed in a royal chamber at the Mirkwood Fort. He clasped Estel's hand and let him squeeze it as Gildaen and Anlamras removed the spear from the piercing.  
  
'Estel, let them take it out.' he pleaded. He could see the beads of tears clinging to his eyelashes. 'If you ever want to walk again, they have to take it out now.' Estel laughed.  
  
'You don't need to lie to me, Legolas.' he said through gritted teeth. 'I know a deadly wound when I see one. I just need a break.' Legolas smiled and nodded.  
  
'Prepare the athelas as well as you can. I will make rounds and check the others.' with that, he left.  
  
'So you and Legolas have grown to be quite close friends, I hear?' said Gildaen as he crushed several herbal leaves in a wooden bowl.  
  
'That is true.' said Estel, trying not to laugh again. Any movement at all made him hurt all over. 'We know much about each other. We bonded immediately at Rivendell.'  
  
'What did you speak about?' asked Anlamras. Estel smiled again.  
  
'I'd rather not say.' he said. 'It's a private affair.' The elves nodded in respect but were disappointed they couldn't hear something about the Elven prince they didn't already know. Moments later Legolas returned.  
  
'The rest are fine.' he announced. 'Have you had your break, Estel?'  
  
'I suppose.'  
  
'We'll only take it out when you're ready.' he paused before answering.  
  
'I am ready.' Legolas smiled and put his hands on the human's shoulders. Gildaen and Anlamras flanked him and put their hands around the shaft of the spear. Estel shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the ripping pain once more.  
  
With a sharp twang and an agonized yell from the man the spear was out and the wound bled. The two elves started to insert the poultice of herbs and dabbed the piercing gently. Estel screamed again as they quickly lifted him into a sitting position. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, not looking at the wound. The elves carefully wrapped cloth around his abdomen and fastened it tightly.  
  
'Done.' sighed Legolas. Estel looked down at himself to see a stained red cloth wrapped around his biceps. 'When the bleeding stops, I'll change the bandage.' he offered Estel some water in a wooden cup. He drank thirstily.  
  
'Could you excuse us, please?' he asked to the two captains of the recruits. The elves bowed and left the room quietly. 'Well done, Estel.' he said, grinning at the human. 'I bawled my head off when I received my first battle wound.' Estel smiled.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Well, I was three hundred and forty-two and was fighting against a troll. It had two spears and-'  
  
'No, I mean when you ran into the Orcs. I heard you speaking to them, but didn't understand what you were saying.' Legolas's eyes widened.  
  
'I... I don't know what you're talking about.' Estel narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
'You're hiding something from me.' he guessed more then asked. Legolas looked away and licked his lips. 'Why can't you tell me?' Legolas sighed and looked at him. His eyes were suddenly full of something like defeat and surrender.  
  
'Because you're a human.' Without another word, he stood and left.  
  
*  
  
Estel spent two days in the royal bed chamber. In the morning of the second he was surprised at the strange phases he went through. First was a stiff pain that kept him absolutely still. After he ate a mid-day meal the stiffness left and was replaced with simple soreness, like he had been swimming too long. Last was when he awoke at night when nothing but his head and his stomach ached. He decided that the evening would be a good time to explore the fort.  
  
He dressed himself in the elven robes at the end of his bed and pulled on his own leather boots. Gildaen walked in on him just as he finished.  
  
'Do you wish to see the fort?' he asked. Estel nodded.  
  
Gildaen showed him everything. There was an armory near the entrance and stockades below in the roots of the trees that made the walls. The ceiling was a thick tangle of branches, vines and leaves. In the middle of it all was a massive oak that stretched higher then the others and had the smoothest of surfaces. There was a large deck that surrounded the trunk of the tree very high up. Gildaen said it was where the soldiers slept and ate. Estel asked where Legolas was at the end of the tour.  
  
'He left this morning and hasn't returned. I think he's grieving.' Estel felt as though he was bowled over.  
  
'Why is he grieving?' Gildaen sighed.  
  
'I'm sure I should be the one to tell of it. He will explain when he's ready. Don't worry: he'll be back for dinner-time.'  
  
Sure enough, Legolas returned from the woods later that evening while Estel was eating. He sat in the center of the table that faced all the recruits who chewed their food and talked consistently. Estel met the elf prince's glance just before he began to eat the bread.  
  
'How was your day?' he asked politely.  
  
'Very good; Gildaen gave me a tour of the fort.  
  
'I take it you're feeling better?' Estel knew he was replying to a stone and that he wasn't really listening.  
  
'Yes, much.' They finished their meal without another word. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating yesterday guys! My computer is being very strange and shuts down automatically sometimes! Don't worry, TWO chapters will be coming today!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Flames  
  
The next few days went quietly. Groups of elves would leave the fort to scout around the mass of trees. They always came back to report nothing out of the ordinary. Legolas spent another day out in the woods then began to remain indoors; high up in the bed chambers. Estel had a couple forced conversations with him that no longer had the interest as before.  
  
'Estel, are you ready?' asked Anlamras one morning.  
  
'Ready for what?'  
  
'Wargs were sighted last night prowling around the fort. We are expecting them to attack today or tomorrow. It's best to be on alert.' Estel nodded.  
  
'May I go sharpen my sword?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, in the armory to the right of the entrance there is a grate.' Estel thanked him and started towards the armory.  
  
Elves were bustling all about that morning. They darted in and out of the armory with bows and swords. The wide entrance was closed off and it looked like it was never even there. The whole place was now lit by glowing phials with silvery lights in them. Estel knew it was starlight taken magically from the night skies.  
  
Estel stepped through the curtain into the armory. It was a long hall with shelves and hooks on the wooden walls. He wasn't surprised to see no axes since the fort was located inside a tree. There were swords, spears, bows and quivers full with arrows. There were daggers, throwing knives and long curved blades. Estel's eyes were distracted by a figure standing in the center of the hall, examining a bow.  
  
'Are you going to fight with that?' Estel asked.  
  
'Yes.' Estel nodded and turned towards the blade grate in the corner. He paused and turned towards Legolas.  
  
'Tell me.' he said. It was not a question, but a command. 'I want to know.' Legolas sighed. 'Please.' the elf prince turned towards him and approached him.  
  
'You can't understand.' he said. 'I know you think you can, but you can't.'  
  
'Of course I can't understand! I don't know what's going on!' Legolas looked away and stared out of the armory. 'Please Legolas! What have you got to loose?' Legolas stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the human.  
  
'Nothing.' he said. 'That's the point.' Estel let his blade fall and followed him.  
  
'What do you mean nothing?' he asked as he tried to keep up with the prince. 'Why can't you tell me? I have a right to know-'  
  
'And I have a right to keep my personal matters to myself!' yelled Legolas over his shoulder at him. Estel stopped following and stared at his back, his heart burned with frustration. Legolas was keeping something from him and he felt a strange desire to know what it was. He couldn't find a friendship in something he knew so little about.  
  
Just as he was about to turn back to the armory a faint call seeped through the wall where the entrance was. Estel paused and looked at it. A sudden ball of flame erupted through the bark and flashed towards him. He hit the ground and covered his head. He felt the searing heat pass over him and the elves all around cried in surprised. A horrifying roar followed and Estel looked up. The entrance had been burned open and the sides still flamed. Elves rushed forward trying to halt the intrusion of Warg-Riders.  
  
Estel pushed himself up and looked to where the fireball would've hit. The trunk of the great tree in the center was smoking, but other then that there was no scar or burn. The cry of pain from an elf brought him out of his awed trance and he ran back towards the armory.  
  
Picking up his sword off the floor he looked towards the door. The shadows of the battle were projected on the wall across the corridor. He took a quiver of arrows and a bow off the wall and nocked one fletching to the string. Just as he turned around an arrow was shot and hit the wall right next to his face. He watched as an Orc entered the room, spitting violently.  
  
In one swift movement Estel fired an arrow. It hit the beast's right shoulder. He cried out, clutching the injury and lumbering forward. Estel had another arrow nocked and flying in one movement. This time the ugly creature fell with blood gurgling from its cracked mouth.  
  
He ran out to the ring that circled the base of the center tree to see an outlook of pure horror. Estel froze in emotional pain as an elf fell to the ground, dead.  
  
'Estel!' cried Legolas, grabbing the human's shoulder. 'Follow me!'  
  
'What about the others?' he cried, resisting Legolas's pull towards the stockade stairwells.  
  
'They know how to fight! We must go!' Estel couldn't argue as they broke into an automatic run towards the tangles of roots that acted as steps down into the maze of roots below.  
  
The light of the hole in the fort and the starlight phials faded away behind them. 'Do not fall behind or let go of my hand!' demanded Legolas. Estel gave a nod that was left unseen by the prince. 'Take every step I do and trust the ground!' Estel ran clasping the elf's hand tightly. His palm and fingertips grew sweaty as they continued down the hot tunnel but Legolas's solid grip kept him on track.  
  
Behind them there was an explosion. Legolas halted and looked up the stairwell. A bright orange light flickered across the ceiling and disappeared. The sounds of the frightening battle faded and Estel first noticed the sounds of the stockades. The dripping of water, the grunts of prisoners more so along the tunnel, and the frightening clatter of stones sounding out from some unknown movement.  
  
'No...' Legolas whispered. Estel heard a small weep escape him as he turned and continued down the tunnel. Estel looked behind them once to see the orange glow flicker once more.  
  
Legolas was no longer running with any heart. He just ran. Running kept him from thinking; thinking about the flames.  
  
The two continued on into the darkness as the fort above them burned like there was no tomorrow, and the orcs piled towards the stockades to release the dark creatures imprisoned there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I couldn't get it up the other day! My computer has a virus and I won't bea able to update for the next five days! I'll be away at camp and am hoping it will be fixed by the time I get back!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Stockades  
  
The dark pressed against the elf and human. The stairs suddenly ended as a faint light followed them as they dashed down a slightly disquieted hallway. When Estel looked to one side he could see glaring eyes. He heard chains jangle and foreign curses crawling from scratchy throats.  
  
'Ignore them.' said Legolas, his voice still dry and quiet. They turned a corner and kept running. Estel began to feel his chest cramp and started to pant for air. He had no idea how fast he was going or where they were headed to.  
  
Finally, when the human's chest was about to burst, they stopped. Legolas was breathing hard too but Estel knew that it wasn't from running. He saw the glimmer of a tear fall from his face.  
  
'There was nothing you could do.' he said trying to comfort the prince. Legolas nodded then shook his head. He looked so desperate.  
  
'I can't believe they're gone.' he whispered. 'All of them... Anlamras... Gildaen... everyone.' he choked. 'They died.' The clattering voices of the orcs echoed down the tunnels, announcing their arrival in the stockades.  
  
'Legolas, what are we going to do?' he asked. Legolas was shaking from head to toe. He sat down, leaning against the wall.  
  
'I don't know anymore! I don't! Everything's wrong! Why are they gone?' Estel sucked air through his teeth as the Orcs drew closer.  
  
'Please Legolas, listen to me!'  
  
'Why?' snapped the elf. 'There's nothing anymore! Let them take us! I don't care anymore! I don't!' Estel watched silent tears cascade down his smoothly carved cheeks. The blabbering grew so close that he didn't think he could take it.  
  
'Legolas, you have everything to live for! You can't give up!'  
  
'Yes I can! My mother is gone and so is Evlyana! I was meant to die this way, so I will!'  
  
'Meant to die...?' Estel suddenly felt as though he was caught between two worlds: one with the concern of Orcs about to leap on them and the other trying to understand the despair of his best friend.  
  
'The orcs burned the palace to the ground! Father and I escaped but Mother and Evlyana are dead! I lost them! I could've helped them, but I didn't! I've lost my mother and my sister! Just the way I've lost everyone else!' Estel suddenly understood. That was why he would stare at the flames of the campfires. That was why he was yelling at the orcs when they attacked in the forest. They killed his family.  
  
'Legolas, there are more elves in Mirkwood that need your help!' said Estel, now completely unaware that the orcs were growing so close. The flames of torches licked the ceiling. 'You need to survive this to help your future throne recover from this tragedy!'  
  
'How?' he asked. 'How can I help them if I can't help my fellow recruits here; my friends?'  
  
'It's not your fault!' insisted Estel, now kneeling face-to-face with the elf. 'You couldn't have stopped these happenings even if you tried!' Legolas looked up at him, his eyes glistened.  
  
'I wanted to.' he replied.  
  
'Who wouldn't?' said Estel with an innocent smile. 'Don't blame yourself! It'll drive you to the ground just like it's doing now!' Legolas's eyes widened in shock. The Orc's cries seemed just feet away and the tunnel was almost fully lit with their firelight. 'Legolas, we have to go!' The elf simply stared at him, his face expressionless. Estel stood up lifted his sword. 'Now! Your kingdom needs you!' The same expression haunted Estel's mind at that moment. Estel looked to the hall, now seeing the shadows of the enemy against the opposite wall. He looked back to Legolas, then to the tunnel.  
  
He took off into the tunnel. The Orcs were silenced with surprise. They human and the beasts stared at one another for a moment. An orc at the front developed a twisted grin, revealing sickening black gums and yellowed teeth. With a cry the orcs rushed at him. Estel swung his sword at the first three, slashing them all in the stomach. He dashed into the mob, cutting, stabbing and slicing. A bittersweet smell soon filled the air. It wasn't long before Estel was struck by the spear butt of one orc and stumbled. He ducked the blow of one and let its blade slice the neck of the attacker behind him. Swipe after swipe, the orcs were felled one-by-one. Estel felt a glimmer of hope as he made his way towards the narrow staircase. Torches fell onto the ground and the roots smoldered. Smoke began to cloud the upper part of the tunnel and Estel made his attacks lower.  
  
As he felt his energy slowly seeping from him he decided he would have to finish this later while he could still run. With one last swipe he turned and sprinted down the corridor. Legolas was nowhere in sight. Estel ran to the end of the tunnel and turned right at the fork. The Orcs split up and went into the other direction. He continued to turn in different directions and let the Orcs split up different ways, creating shrinking mob just behind him. When it would be reduced small enough, he would attack, then escape back up the stairwell and pray not to get lost in the tunnels.  
  
As he roughly recorded his last turn he emerged into a lit circular room. There were phials of starlight in rings all around that gave it a strong silver-white glow. There were shrouded openings all around that lead into the same room. He looked behind him to see the Orcs emerge from the same tunnel. Not even a second later another band appeared from another opening, then another... and another.  
  
In moments all the Orcs had reappeared and surrounded him. Estel held his sword tightly, ready to keep them at bay. Soon, the orcs had filed into an organized ring and were yelling at the top of their longs. Estel noticed some of them had been bloodied or burned. He glared at them, ready to attack at any given moment.  
  
However the orcs stayed where they were. Estel eyed their faces, expecting an impatient glare. They smiled back at them. Some laughed.  
  
'You are not an elf.' grunted one as it stepped up from the ring of beasts. 'Though you do not quite look like a man.' he smiled. 'You are the prince's little friends, aren't you?' he asked. Estel glared at him. He laughed loudly. The others cackled, their noise echoing around the silver room. The crowd seemed to press closer as though waiting for a command. The orcs grinning at him yelled out a word Estel didn't understand and the Orcs moved in.  
  
Estel fought more valiantly then before. His slashes hit their targets and many orcs were slain before one finally caught him from behind. His arm was around Estel's neck and squeezing tightly. Estel was on his toes as the orcs around him laughed and the injured wept in pain.  
  
It was over.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
cliffie? heehee... 


	8. Chapter 8

WOW! All u guys are great! I just came back from camp and posted this chapter as soon as I could! I hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Blood  
  
Estel struggled for breath as his throat constricted. The Orc holding him laughed and others pressed close. They pulled his hair and took his arrows, leaving the quiver on his back. His hands were bound and a rope thrown over his head. He felt relieved when his enemy finally let go of his hold. He fell to his knees and gasped for air, feeling his energy slowly recover. He heard a sword twang as it was drawn from its sheath. Estel looked up to see an Orc holding a blade right in front of his face.  
  
'Where's the prince, boy?' he asked. The orcs all watched him closely, waiting for some response. Estel looked away and didn't say a word. He paid for it. The helm of the sword was struck over his head thrusting him to the tiled floor. His head spun and he saw stars behind his sighed. The pain was extreme, but not enough to draw a cry from the human.  
  
'I'll ask you again: where is he?' Estel remained silent, not looking up at the orc. He felt a line of cold steel against his throat. 'Tell me, or pay that price.' Estel took a deep breath. He shut his eyes tightly as the blade slid across his flesh. At first he didn't feel anything, then a violent sting flowed through his veins from the dripping slit on his neck. He gasped, not believing the utter pain and agony he was in.  
  
'Where is he?' cried the Orc. An ugly tensity filled the room. Estel glared up at the creature. Biting back the pain he pushed himself up onto his kneecaps, then onto his knees, then his feet.  
  
'I'll never tell you.' he uttered. He winced slightly because of the pain throbbing throughout his head and neck. The Orc grinned.  
  
'All the better.' he said. 'We'll quite a time cutting you into little pieces.' a wild laugh erupted from the mob. Estel glared at the Orc, waiting for the first hit. 'We'll start with the shoulder.' The blade sliced through Estel's robes he had been wearing all that day. The pain wasn't any worse then that of his neck, but it made him gasp to have it in three places at once. The Orc cut his shoulder again, much deeper. Estel let out a short cry and bit back his tongue. He shut his eyes tightly and looked away as the slashed him again.  
  
'You sure you won't tell us?' Estel was in an unimaginable amount of pain and knew that if he just told him where Legolas was hiding, they would leave him alone. He never thought his first real battle would turn out to be a bought of torture.  
  
'You know I won't.' he answered. The Orc smiled and sliced again, working his way down his left arm. Estel grit his teeth. It took every ounce of strength in him not to cry out. Blood covered his whole left side. An orc approached him and ripped open the sleeve that covered his left arm. Estel couldn't help but watch as the Orc stabbed the blade into his arm. He couldn't hold back anymore. His cry bounced off the rounded walls of the room and into the tunnels. The Orcs cackled. As the blades slowly drew down to his elbow Estel felt himself grow weaker.  
  
He began to feel numb all over his body. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out. He knew the Orcs wouldn't stop until he was dead. Deep down he was certain they would kill him even if he told them where Legolas was.  
  
'Estel!' Estel looked up. The voice seemed to some from everywhere, the way it echoed like that. He wasn't sure he had heard it. The only proof was the shocked look on the Orc's faces as they searched for its source. Estel could see the orc above him looking around then raising his sword for a final blow.  
  
'Looks like we don't need you anymore.' it said. Estel closed his eyes tightly and looked away as fear for his last breath pounded through his body in the same veins that flowed his hurting.  
  
There was a gurgle and Estel tensed. Silence fell over the mob. Opening one eye he saw the orc fall next to him. An arrow protruded from its neck.  
  
'Estel!' Estel looked up this time and saw Legolas. For a moment he thought he was floating, but he was standing a balcony that circled the room. The Orcs began to cry out in surprise as he let arrows soar from his bow. Estel watched as knives were thrown at the elf. He dodged them with what appeared to be great ease. However, Legolas was growing more and more exhausted. He had to concentrate on not letting any Orcs near Estel, dodging the attacks on him, and killing as many enemies as he could. His mind was slowly being weighed down along with his torso.  
  
Estel cried out when one of the blades struck the wall next to Legolas's face. The elf's eyes widened when he saw the handle swaying slightly. Reaching up Legolas pulled the knife from the wall and threw it back. He heard the ugly cry of an orc as the dagger plunged into its stomach. Legolas ran around the balcony, dodging all the weapons thrown at him. He managed to fell two Orcs before his quiver was empty. There were perhaps fifty left that he'd have to defeat with nothing but his blade.  
  
Leaping with all his strength, the elf landed on the ground. He ducked from a swipe and slashed his attacker. The screams of the Orcs thundered throughout the whole labyrinth of tunnels. Legolas could hear them echo back and forth before they faded. He made assault after assault as he grew closer to Estel. When he saw how much blood had pooled on the floor from the man's veins, he froze in shock.  
  
The assailants took this chance and the butt of a sword made contact with Legolas's head. Legolas swayed for a moment as his vision swam. A trickle of blood stained his golden hair and dripped down the side of his face near his ear. He collapsed, unconscious.  
  
'Legolas!' cried Estel only inches away. The Orcs began to laugh at the body of the elf. It was their rainbow in the sky to see such a creature at their mercy. Estel felt tears of anguish and pain sting his eyes. His last sliver of hope had faded. Worst of all, the Orcs got what they wanted.  
  
He wept beside the motionless body of the elf prince. His salty tears mingled with the blood on the floor. He let out all the cries of pain and anger. The orcs laughed, mocking his helplessness.  
  
'Estel...' sighed Legolas. Estel looked up and watched him stir. His eyes fluttered open, but were unfocused and far away. Estel felt emotions pelt and roll on top of him like logs breaking loose from a hold.  
  
The orcs moved in and forced the elf onto his feet. Estel saw an orc step up with a torch. The flame was little, but still hot and orange. Legolas's head bobbed on his chest as the orcs shoved him towards the wall. There was a knot of roots that jolted out of the dirt. The orcs took a rope and tied Legolas's arms to a knobby snake-like projection from the barrage. Estel cried harder. The torch was carried towards the helpless being. The orcs cackled as it was thrown under the tangle of roots.  
  
Estel stared as the flames rose up, creating a shadowy outline of the elf. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Out of the Maze  
  
Estel forced himself to look away. The orcs continued to laugh and snarl with pleasure. He was out of tears and emotion. He just wanted to die. He wanted it all to be over. He missed Rivendell. He wanted to go home to see Elrond, Elrohir, Elladen, Glorfindel... but Arwen most of all. He wanted to see her soft face and silky hair once more. To watch her read by the fountain or smell the flowers in the garden. He could almost hear her whispering his name: 'Estel.'  
  
'Estel!' the human's eyebrows narrowed. Arwen's voice didn't sound so panicked and rough. He opened his eyes and looked around. The flames were slowly dying down and Legolas hung their, blood still cascading down his face. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He was still alive.  
  
'Estel!' Estel cried out as his ropes were cut and his arms fell to his sides. Instinct made him clutch his left arm tightly and pain throbbed through it. A figure kneeled in front of him. The cries of the orcs suddenly came to his ears.  
  
'Legolas! Get Legolas!' Estel cried. A battle erupted around them. Orcs fell with arrows sticking out of their faces, necks and backs. In moments they were all on the ground, either writhing or dead. Estel looked around. Coming from all the tunnels were elves carrying bows, quivers, knives and spears. He looked at the figure in front of him to see the face of Gildaen.  
  
'But...' Estel was overcome with emotion. He stared into the green eyes of the elf who was supposed to be gone. Dead.  
  
Estel suddenly pushed him out of the way and stumbled to his feet. He felt dizzy at the sudden movement and paused for a moment before rushing over to Legolas.  
  
'Legolas! Legolas!' Estel watched as two elves lifted the elf to his feet. He was still unconscious and his head bobbed on his chest. The two elves slung his arms around their necks. Estel examined him from head to toe. There wasn't even a singe on his clothing.  
  
'Is he all right?' he asked. The elves ignored him and headed towards one of the tunnels. 'Will he live?' The elves all around either followed them or began to retrieve unspoiled arrows from the bodies of the orcs. A sudden wave of vertigo passed over him and he fell back. Gildaen appeared behind him and caught him. He gently set him down on the ground.  
  
'Legolas will be fine, Estel.' said Gildaen. 'He's a tough elf and wouldn't give in that easy.' Estel was about to mention how Legolas was giving up earlier, but thought better of it. 'To be honest, I'm much more worried about you. You've been wounded with no mercy.' Two more elves knelt down beside them. Estel could feel bandages being wrapped around his arm and shoulder. He felt extremely light-headed. His face suddenly stung with pain.  
  
'Don't fall into darkness, Estel!' cried Gildaen with a panicky voice.  
  
'He's lost too much blood!'  
  
'We need the healers! Somebody get the healers!'  
  
'Estel! Come to the light Estel! Don't let darkness consume you!'  
  
Estel didn't listen. He just wanted to sleep. Darkness shrouded his vision.  
  
*  
  
'He is not well.' said Gildaen quietly. Legolas looked over the captain's shoulder into the room. 'The healers need to help him. They are not sure if they can save him or not.' Legolas shook his head.  
  
'No.' he muttered. 'No, he has to live. It's my fault he got hurt! I let him go on his own and he paid the price meant for me.'  
  
'Legolas you've got to stop blaming yourself for these things!' stated Gildaen. 'It's not your fault! It was Estel's choice and he paid his own price! We can only hope it can be healed. He's lost so much blood and his wounds are deep.'  
  
'I'll never forgive myself for this.' snarled Legolas. 'He's almost dead and it's because I asked him to come.'  
  
'It's because you gave him a choice, and this is his fate.' Gildaen somehow managed to remain calm throughout the whole argument. 'Estel's tough. He may pull through.' Legolas sighed and looked away. 'Pray for him.' said Gildaen. Legolas stared at him. 'It's the best you can do.'  
  
Legolas turned and walked away. He faced the scalded hole that was once the entrance to the fort. All the bodies had been cleared away and buried just outside. Legolas stepped through the massive opening and looked at the treetops. The morning light gave the whole forest a pleasant, peaceful look. He looked around to see many young trees planted over freshly overturned dirt mounds.  
  
He ran into the trees as tears began to sting his eyes. He pumped his feet with his fists and didn't stop until he came to a small sapling. The leaves were minute and the trunk was thin. He kneeled down and placed his forehead on his kneecap.  
  
He prayed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
'Estel?' whispered Legolas. The human on the bed had his eyes shut tightly as the elf treated his left arm.  
  
'Legolas?' he asked when the elf paused. The prince grinned and stepped forward. 'Mae govannen mellon.' he said with a forced smile. Legolas looked at him up and down.  
  
'You look terrible.' he said. Estel laughed.  
  
'How's Gildaen?' he asked.  
  
'He's doing quite well.' said Legolas with a twinge of heartbreak in his voice. 'Anlamras was buried just outside the fort alongside the rest.' Estel nodded.  
  
'Did you find out what the explosion was?' he asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
'The Orcs had set fire to the armory and closed the doors. The smoke burst the tree apart. Few were hurt though.' Legolas sat down and watched as a new bandage was wrapped around the ghastly gash on Estel's left arm. 'You're going to make a full recovery.' Estel smiled.  
  
'Could you excuse us, please?' Legolas asked the healer. The elf bowed and left the room quietly. Legolas sighed and looked down at his sweating thumbs.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Estel. Legolas looked up at him. It was amazing. The human had been tortured, mutilated, and was still concerned about him.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he said. 'I gave up on you and you paid a terrible price for my actions.' Estel shook his head.  
  
'Legolas-'  
  
'Just listen.' he said, shifting in his chair. 'When I first asked you to join us here in Mirkwood, I was hoping to get to know you. I never thought you'd actually get hurt. You've almost lost the use of your arm... or worse.' he paused. 'When you were dying, I went to the forest and prayed. I knew this was my fault and that if I hadn't asked you to come you wouldn't have ever been in such a state. However, I knew that I couldn't blame myself like I had with my mother and sister. It would only drive me into the ground, like you said.' Estel smiled.  
  
'What made you come last night?' he asked. 'I thought you gave up.'  
  
'I did.' he said. 'Until I actually listened to what you were saying. Then when you leapt into the corridor to fight, I realized you would give so much just for one to realize his mistakes. I have, and am ready to start again.' Estel smiled.  
  
'Thank Valar.' he said. 'I don't think I could go through that kind of counseling again anytime in my life!' Legolas laughed.  
  
*  
  
Estel returned home with Legolas a month later when he was fully healed. Five of the company remained excluding the human and prince. Elrond was gravely concerned for his adopted son and embraced him when they arrived. Estel blushed when he received a kiss from Arwen and Legolas laughed.  
  
The elf prince stayed for three days in Rivendell before taking leave once more. Estel waved him off on the bridge. Legolas smiled at waved back before kicking the flanks of his horse and starting his solo trip home. Estel watched him ride around the mountain.  
  
Arwen walked by behind him, talking exuberantly with a close friend. Estel watched her walk off the bridge with a smirk. To his surprise, Arwen looked back at him and smiled.  
  
Blushing, Estel turned away and Arwen gave a short laugh.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
There! Hope u guys liked it! Sorry about that dry spell from when I was at camp for five days! I'm planning to write another fic about Estel with Arwen and the twins. Not sure when it will come up though.  
  
I've put up some responses to reviews before I reach the boring author's notes about my story.  
  
To: Wild Iris,  
  
Thanks for the information about Betas! I'm not that really good at  
grammar so I'll check it out!  
  
To: Daw the Minstrel,  
  
WOW! It was really a lucky guess. I didn't want him to be too old when  
he met Legolas or too young. Thanks for the information! All small  
facts and tidbits are always very useful in writing!  
  
To: Leggylover03  
  
Sorry that I didn't put much about Elrond and the twins in! Don't  
worry though, they'll all have a part in my next fic!  
  
To: Ryoko: the Welsh Elf,  
  
Sorry about your lip! Hope it gets better soon! ;)  
  
To: Elizabeth Goode,  
  
It will NEVER be easy for Estel as long as you're reading MY stories!  
*evil laugh*  
  
To everyone else: Thank you SOO much for ur reviews! I love reading them and appreciate every single little bit of information and praise! U all made me feel GREAT about my first story and I'm sooo happy everyone liked it! Seriously, I'm smiling and dancing around in little circles!  
  
On to the author's notes... YaY! -_-  
  
I tried to get a lot of character development and action in this story to make it actually good to read. Hope I did a good job! With my stories I just try to start writing and that's how they end up! I hope the description wasn't too boring! That's basically all I have to say. Until next time y'all! 


End file.
